


Drowning in Pleasure in Your Loving Embrace

by FrenchScribbler



Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scars, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Gleen, spoiler - Freeform, stripping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScribbler/pseuds/FrenchScribbler
Summary: Thanks to Flayn's scheming, Seteth finds Byleth in his room at night. While she's under the (wrong) impression he might not be interested in her anymore, he ends up realizing she actually cares for him though neither of them will express it with words of love. And one thing leading to another...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Drowning in Pleasure in Your Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so much time writing that one. I wanted to put extra care about their first time together since it's quite a landmark. That's why it's longer than any other story I've written so far. I hope I did well, though I'm pretty sure I made a bunch of grammatical mistakes. I'll review it later because I can't ignore them (or at least the ones I'll be able to find).

Spring was back in Fódlan. Though most days were still chilly, some days could be enjoyed outside under a warm sunny sky. Garreg Mach was usually busy at that time of the year with the arrival of new students at the Academy but nobody was studying there anymore since the continent was in the middle of a war.

The Kingdom army had just successfully secured the Great Bridge of Myrddin, which would allow them to continue the war on the Empire territory. Everybody in Garreg Mach had suddenly felt more enthusiastic about the outcome of the war against the Empire. Lord Rodrigue’s reinforcements and provisions had greatly helped boosting the morale among the troops.

As he was leaving the Knights hall where he had discussed a deal proposed by the merchants about weapon supplies to a few knights from house Fraldarius, Seteth decided to make a detour through the garden to walk back to his office. There was a nice atmosphere that day in the monastery. The weather was warm and sunny, people were enjoying some time outside to recharge and be ready for the next task upon them. Seteth didn’t have that luxury; preparedness was key when it came to bring the fight into enemy territory. The army’s victory on the bridge had allowed them a better passage across the Airmid River but they couldn’t underestimate the Imperial army when they would fight on their own land.

Seteth was walking around the part of the garden that was next to the dining hall when he suddenly stopped. He had noticed Byleth, Mercedes and Annette idly sitting in the grass. Byleth was sharpening her dagger on a whetstone placed on the grass while the other two were playing with her green hair. Half of it was braided on the side, the other half was tied under her ear and ended in soft curls. Mercedes saw Seteth first and kindly greeted him. Annette suddenly got nervous, mumbling they were probably looking like childish girls playing doll. Byleth stopped sharpening her dagger and looked up. He was about to greet them in his turn and leave to go back to his office when the bells of the cathedral rang the change of hour. Mercedes almost jumped on her feet and said she had planned to see Dedue who he had promised to continue telling her about the gods of Duscur.

“Why don’t you come with me, Annie?” she suggested.

“Eh? But the Professor’s hair...”

“Don’t worry about that,” Byleth assured her. “You may go.”

Annette was about to speak but Mercedes helped her get up and it seemed she was dragging her away. Seteth was puzzled since it looked like they were running away. Though Annette may have seemed nervous in his presence in the past, that had never been the case about Mercedes. She was of equal gentleness with everyone, regardless of age or status.

Having missed his timing to go himself, Seteth hesitated. Byleth was staring at him. Then, she let herself fall backward on the grass. Worried she might be feeling unwell, he quickly joined her and realized she had done it deliberately.

“The weather’s nice today, you should enjoy it too,” she told him with a faint smile. “Lying on the grass reminds me of that time I spent watching clouds in the sky between missions.”

“I’d rather not,” he declined with a frown. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable.”

“Nobody would reproach you to relax sometimes, especially when you’re already working so hard.”

He had to admit her offer was tempting. He had been working so much lately he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her or Flayn outside his office. However, he usually spent his moments of idleness outside the monastery, in a forest he would ride to on the back of his wyvern, where he would train alone before allowing himself some rest with a short nap or by fishing by a river.

Byleth’s gaze looked rather insistent, it was hard to resist such a silent entreaty. He sighed with a resigned smile and sat by her on the grass.

“You have to lie down to fully enjoy it,” she explained in her teacher tone.

“It seems to me _you_ are the one who’s enjoying it,” he complied nonetheless while looking around him, self-conscious.

“I won’t deny it.”

Lying down side by side, they were both gazing at the sky. As he had predicted, he was uncomfortable. Too many people were passing by and seeing him like that would very likely draw attention.

“I won’t stay more than a few minutes,” he warned, feeling her gaze upon him, which he preferred to avoid or he wouldn’t want to go back to work anymore.

“It’s your choice.”

“Yeah, right… Doesn’t sound like it…”

He closed his eyelids for a few seconds to rest his eyes.

Seteth woke up with a start when the cathedral’s bells rang again. Agitated, he sat up on the grass and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep without realizing it. Byleth was sitting by his side. Had she stayed there beside him all along?

“How long did I sleep?” he asked, fearing her answer.

“Less than an hour.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.”

“Well, you probably needed it because you fell asleep as soon as you closed your eyes.”

Finally looking at her, he realized she was wearing a flower crown on her head. She had untied the hair Mercedes and Annette had styled though she had forgotten a braid that was still loosely intertwined on her shoulder. She looked like a fairy with those flowers on her green hair under the faintly golden light of the nearing sunset. Seteth was charmed by such an enchanting vision.

“Flayn made the flower crown,” she explained as he was staring at her, unable to say anything. “Do I look _that_ strange?”

“ _No_ ,” he reacted a bit strongly. “Hum… I mean, not at all, it suits you. I-I was just surprised, that’s all.”

Though he had been embarrassed to have fallen asleep in public, Seteth had to admit this nap in the garden had recharged his energy for the rest of the day. He had been able to finish work he’d have had difficulties finishing before night and he took the most of it by beginning a few tasks he had planned to do in the next morning so he would be able to stay in bed an hour longer or two.

He had felt despondent and powerless in the last five years because there was little he could do. But now, he was working harder than he had ever done in many, many years and he was growing aware his body was hinting at him he had to slow down for a bit or he would end up needing to sleep through the entire war to regain his energy.

When he opened the door of his room, the full moon was shedding its light on his bed, which was placed near the window. Seteth lit a candle to light up the rest of the room and jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone. Someone was sitting on a bench he mostly used to stack books he needed as reference for the stories he was writing. That person wasn’t moving. He took the candlestick in his hand and approached the intruder before realizing the said intruder was actually Byleth. With her elbow leaned on a pile of books, she was resting her head on her hand, sleeping in a sitting position. He wouldn’t have guessed it was her before seeing her face because she was wearing what looked like a dress, which was quite unusual for her. She was wearing a long elegant white robe that seemed cut to fit her particular figure. The sleeves were long and larger from the elbow to the end and buttons were closing the robe from its high collar to the end of her ribs, from which it was wide open to reveal a navy-blue nightgown that freely spread around her legs.

Seteth pulled a case that was under the bench to put the candlestick he was holding on it and kneeled in front of his night visitor. Fascinated by her sleeping face, he thought he wouldn’t mind watching her sleep all night. He was wondering if she had thought the same when he had fallen asleep next to her in the afternoon. However, he was still a little ashamed of having been unable to keep up his appearance as a self-possessed man. Though Seteth had as much a vulnerable side as anyone since nobody was infallible, he wasn’t so keen to show it, even to people he was close to.

As it probably was an uncomfortable sleeping position for Byleth, he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers to wake her up. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes before raising her eyebrows upon seeing him kneeled at her feet.

“Oh, Seteth,” she mumbled, straightening up on the bench. “You’re here rather late.”

“I wanted to get a head start on tomorrow’s work. Why are you in my room at such an hour?”

“Flayn told me to wait for you. She didn’t tell me why though. Did you want to speak to me?”

 _Flayn_ , of course. Why else would Byleth have taken the liberty to come to his room at night? Her cuteness made her look harmless but she actually was quite the scheming little creature. Matchmaker Flayn seemed to be on a mission again. Seteth had thought she had forgotten about meddling in his love affairs since she was unsuccessfully focusing her attention on the gatekeeper and the blacksmith at the moment. Being encouraged by his own daughter on such a subject actually made it somewhat awkward for him.

“She did it on her own, we barely spoke today. I apologize you had to wait for so long.”

Byleth didn’t seem affected by Flayn’s obvious scheming. She was staring at him, looking like she wanted to say something but no word came out of her lips. Then, she leaned over and placed her arms on his shoulders to get closer to him.

“You haven’t kissed me for five years,” she observed with a serious face, as the last one didn’t count since she had been the one stealing that one kiss.

“There’s a reason for that…” he hesitated in a troubled voice, looking away to avoid her honest gaze.

She slowly removed her arms and quietly stood up. Her robe and nightgown stopped just above her ankle but gave much freedom of movement to her legs as the bottom of both was cut in an ample shape.

“I see,” she noted with a calm tone. “You don’t want to kiss me anymore. I understand and will let you rest. Have a good night, Seteth.”

Dumbstruck, Seteth watched her speaking nonsense as he was still kneeling on the ground. How could she say something like that when he had pined for her for five whole damn years? How could she utter those words with such a contained voice?

Her hand was about to touch the door handle when he jumped on his feet and pinned her shoulders to the door with both hands. He had felt in the middle of a moment of which timing was of the essence, it was as if the fear of the possibility of losing her had made his body move on its own. He tried to look at her in the eyes but Byleth had her eyes cast down, which was surprising because she was always so straightforward. Perhaps she wasn’t so serene about what she had concluded after all.

“Perish the thought, I would never wish to forsake you!” he claimed in a desperate impulse, strangely short of breath as his heart was pounding in his chest.

She finally raised her eyes to look into his. Seteth had always found her eyes would look at everything and everyone with honesty and curiosity, without any judgement. Her direct gaze was one of the things he actually liked about her but it also made him feel exposed at times, as if she could see through him.

“We’re in the middle of a war,” he explained. “It’s hardly the time for us to be distracted and I’d rather focus on work so the war could end as soon as possible.”

“War is dangerous, you or I could be dead tomorrow anyway,” she simply stated. “What’s left of it then? I learned from my students that we shouldn’t forget what we fight for. Celebrating birthdays, sharing meals, sitting idly on the grass, taking care of each other. Those are things that help people remember it is worth fighting for peace.”

“You’re right. However, miracles don’t happen by themselves. Most of the time, you have to put some hard work into it, though I agree that luck isn’t to be overlooked.”

“You already work very hard,” she observed with a hint of worry. “Allowing both your body and mind to get some rest is also essential.”

“I’ve been like this for so many years,” he sighed, ready to concede the argument. “I’ve always put my all for the sake of the future, even if it meant putting my own life on hold.”

“Then don’t.”

Defeated, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Byleth placed her arms around his waist and held him as tightly. Then, it came to him that her words did have significance. She cared for him; he was sure of it now. She was worried he was overworking himself again. She had stayed beside him when he had fallen asleep in the afternoon. She would drop by his office at least once every day, perhaps to check up on him as much as to spend time with him, even if it was only for a few minutes. He thought she was just enjoying his company and that she was curious about the sensuality he had been gradually teaching her. _How could he have been so blind?_

Seteth cupped her cheeks and tenderly gazed upon her. No woman had been able to move his heart like this in ages. He thought he had endured tolerably well those five years they were apart but that time had actually been agony anytime he hadn’t been busy. When she finally got back, he had thought it necessary to detach himself from her until peace would give him all the time in the world to spend by her side. But she was right, if death was to separate them, he would only be left with an eternity full of regrets.

“I want to kiss you, to touch you, to love you every minute of the day,” he stated in a warm voice. “But the war needs to end, so I have to show some restrain. You know that I am some kind of an austere, overprotective and secretive man. Perhaps I’m not the best partner you could have in life.”

“I know you are passionate, caring and cautious, yes,” she corrected him, placing her hands on his on her cheeks. “And I wouldn’t have any other man but you.”

Moved to his core, he leaned over to kiss her. Their lips touched and stroked each other in the sound of their breathings that grew louder and faster as their kiss was deepening. Their mouths soon opened and their tongues rubbed one another while their hands explored their bodies and felt the reality of this moment under their fingertips. Losing balance because of the excitement that was making him feel slightly dizzy but in a good way, Seteth pinned Byleth again against the door. He apologized in a breath and began covering her face with hasty kisses. Impatient, Byleth put her fingers to her neck to get rid of her robe, which was hindering her movements and covering too much skin to her taste at present.

“I can’t take it off,” she complained with frustration in her voice.

“Allow me,” he volunteered, amused by her clumsy hastiness. “Those glass buttons are fine handicraft. Where did you get such clothing anyway? I can’t picture you choosing to buy it.”

“Mercedes ordered it for me last month. She said I ought to have at least one dress in my wardrobe, even if it’s in the form of nightclothes. It got delivered today and she made me wear it to check the size.”

Seteth successfully unbuttoned all the glass buttons and made her turn to help her take the robe off while kissing that sensitive place at the base of her neck. Once the robe was left on the floor, she turned again to face him and surprised him with the plunging neckline of her nightgown the white robe had been hiding. Mercedes was a woman of great taste. Definitely. Byleth looked stunning in that nightgown.

“Making that face again?” she teased him, though looking a bit awkward. “Would you rather be staring at me instead of touching me? You’re singular…”

“Not at all,” he smiled as he pulled her toward him. “But I can’t help watching when you look so beautiful.”

He kissed her lips again and took her hand to lead her toward the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and admired her under the moonlight that enhanced her beauty. In his eyes, at that exact moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Standing in front of him, Byleth quietly undid the buttons of his uniform while he was gazing upon her, fascinated by her sight.

“That’s a lot of buttons,” she commented as she opened his jacket to his shirt full of other buttons.

“But it’s more comfortable than it looks.”

“Except when you’re in a rush…”

“Are _you_ in a rush?” he asked with a teasing smile on his lips.

“Do you wish I were? Because it would be easier to make buttons fly, you know.”

“That’s tempting, but no. Not today. Let’s just take our time.”

Once she had finished with his shirt, Seteth extended his wrists to show her other buttons to take care of. As she was busy unbuttoning them, he wondered how such a mundane thing could build that much anticipation within him. He couldn’t wait to become one with her, but at the same time, he wanted to savor this moment, enjoy it every second.

Then, he stood up to remove his clothes by himself. Byleth sat down where he had been sitting and watched him take off each piece of his outfit. Her gaze was very direct as she was observing every inch of skin he was progressively exposing to her eyes. Such an attentive examination was making him nervous and excited at the same time.

She stood up and joined him once he got entirely naked and traced the scars of his arms and chest with the tip of her finger. Her touch was a sweet torture that was making him shiver.

“That one could have killed you,” she observed while she was brushing her fingertip on a scar that didn’t look so bad except for its location.

“I got it in the war,” he answered in a husky voice, taking her hand in his to put a hold to her exploration, barely able to contain his desire.

“It was already there five years ago.”

“Another war. Long ago.”

Before she could bother trying to guess which war he was talking about, Seteth pressed her against him and covered her lips with fiery kisses she equally responded to, folding her arms behind his neck to keep her balance as their enthusiasm made them stagger.

Burning with desire, he caught the fabric of her nightgown between his fingers and pulled upward to take it off for her. Her body was firm from all those years spent in training and fighting but her skin was soft and warm.

To get a better view of her body, he made Byleth lie on the bed so she would bathe in the moonlight. Lying on his side next to her, he began tracing her scars with his finger too so she could have a taste of the sweet torture she had made him go through. She was watching his face only but he could see in her eyes she wasn’t indifferent to what he was doing. Then, instead of his fingertip, he leaned over her and used his lips to cover her scars with kisses, sometimes even licking them. He could feel her quivering underneath his lips every time he placed his mouth on her skin; even more when he caressed her side to reach that sensitive place between her thighs.

Though she was wet, ready and very willing, Seteth didn’t want to be hasty. They hadn’t talked about it beforehand – they never did since stuff kind of happened on their own between them – but he strongly suspected Byleth’s experience with men could pretty be summed up by what they had done together so far. If she didn’t seem to give any particular importance to the fact it would be her first time, it was important to _him_.

As he was moving his fingers in the way he remembered it would efficiently spark her pleasure, she cupped his cheeks to make him kiss her again. He felt her fingers running through his hair from his nape to the back of his head before suddenly stopping. He had stopped her himself when she had done that the first time, on this very bed. Then, she had almost done it again another time before remembering his reaction and changing the direction of her hands.

“Don’t stop,” he requested, looking into her eyes. “I actually like it.”

“Then why…?”

“I told you I have secrets. And I’m pretty much guarded about them. However…”

However, Seteth wanted to share them with her, little by little, but it wasn’t so easy to do so when he had kept those secrets for so long. He remained still as she stroked his cheeks and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He felt her fingertips following the edge of his ear until its pointy end and her fingers combing his green hair. Feeling exposed, he couldn’t help slightly turning his head and looking away, waiting for her reaction.

“I suppose you have questions,” he feared.

“I don’t,” Byleth only answered, which made him looking at her again. “Maybe later. Right now, I’d rather touch your hair. It’s as soft as I imagined.”

“What a strange woman…”

With an affectionate smile, he kissed her lips, then her cheek, and her neck down to her chest, where he licked a nipple before sucking it. His hand was moving again where she was the wettest and he was able to guess from the way she was shuddering and moaning she was nearing her limit. The feeling of her fingers through his scalp, gently combing his hair and brushing his ears, had something truly pleasurable.

They were both more than ready to continue when Seteth sat on the bed and reached his arms to pull Byleth toward him. He made her cling to him as he was helping her to put her legs on both side of his waist. Since she wouldn’t let go right away, he hugged her back in a loving embrace.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked while she was still hugging him tight.

“No,” she answered in what appeared to be a hint of a tender smile when she finally leaned backward for him to see her face. “I’m not sure why but I wanted to hug you.”

How could she be this cute without realizing it? Enjoying the fact this position was fostering intimacy, she kissed him, with her breasts pressed against his hairy chest. His hands slipped down her back to caress her firm thighs. Then, he broke their kiss when he lifted her under her butt cheeks. As they were looking into each other’s eyes, Seteth slowly sank her onto his erection. Byleth dug her nails into his shoulders and held her breath. He let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling how warm she was inside.

“Are you alright?” he asked, attentive to her well-being. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m alright,” she assured him in a whisper. “The feeling is just… surprising.”

He couldn’t help smiling upon hearing her remaining so factual even at such a moment and waited she had grown accustomed of having someone else inside her before continuing. Though this position was more intimate, it actually limited movements and, while he could support and kiss her, Byleth was the one who had more freedom to move. Curious and usually willing to learn when they were together like that, he knew she wouldn’t mind having him explaining her what to do.

“You have to gently rock your hips,” he instructed, placing a hand on the small of her back and the other under her thigh to guide her.

“Like that?” she asked as she was moving her hips according to the pressure he put on her skin with his hands.

“Mmh… Y-Yes, like that. Maybe slower or I won’t be able to handle it very long…”

Running her fingers in his hair on both side of his head, she smiled at the sight of his troubled face. He had forgotten for a moment she was a quick learner and that she seemed to enjoy flustering him. Now wasn’t the time to think about it, he would get his revenge another time. Seteth hooked his arm around her waist to support her and used his other hand to rub her sensitive button. He felt her nail raking across his skin as she was gradually losing the pace she had set in her movements. Drowning in pleasure too, he was fighting against the desire to throw her on the mattress to thrust himself into her. As they were about to climax, Byleth laid sweet kisses on his lips to which he responded in the same way.

He was the first to reach orgasm, filled with an intoxicating delight that even made his hands shake. He felt her contracting all the muscles of her body soon after as she whimpered in pleasure against his neck, then relaxing entirely, relieved of all the tension desire had exerted on her.

Seteth held her in his arms and let themselves fall on the bed, keeping Byleth on top of him. She was short of breath and apparently still in a daze. While he was endearingly stroking her hair, her head was resting on his shoulder and her hand was on his pounding heart. She seemed fascinated by it again. He supposed anyone would be if they didn’t have a beating heart themselves.

Afterward, he turned on his side to lay her beside him and fetched a pillow to place it under her head. Facing each other on the bed, they were both looking at ease. Seteth took her hand and kissed her fingers. Then, she extended her arm to reach his hair and tuck it behind his pointy ear.

“Do you have any questions now?” he resigned himself, doing the same with a strand of her hair.

“I might, but not right now when my mind is all foggy. I’m just glad to have found something new about you.”

“You aren’t very hard to please then.”

“No indeed,” she confirmed with what looked like an amused smile, making him notice she was actually getting better at emoting. “What about you? What could please you?”

“You being the first thing I lay my eyes upon when waking up in the morning.”

Seteth had blurted that out without even thinking, though it was what he had actually been feeling for a long time now. He wasn’t sure because of the lack of proper light but he was convinced to have seen a blush on her face at the moment he had said that.

“Well, you aren’t very hard to please either.”

Feeling happy and satisfied, he hugged her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Byleth snuggled up to him and they soon fell asleep in a loving embrace and the soothing sound of each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I researched quite some time for a sex position that would be nice to show their growing intimacy and highlight Seteth's tenderness. That one (the lotus) has pros and cons that I tried to show because I want my stuff to be at least a bit realistic.  
> I wanted to write more steamy stuff but I will have other opportunities to do so when writing the next stories :D
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to write the next one though because my lil' bro's visiting for 2 weeks. It's been a while since I've last seen his stupid face so I won't be able to focus on my cute couple.
> 
> NOTE (JULY15TH): Don't worry, I haven't forgotten to continue this series. It's just that I'm not in great health at the moment and the summer doesn't make it easy for me to focus because of the heat. I hope I can write again soon é_è
> 
> NOTE (AUGUST 10TH): I'm still alive but busy and dying from the heat. I'll come back in the fall for new stories of our favorite green couple! ❤️ (I'm so sorry for the wait é_è)
> 
> NOTE (NOVEMBER 22ND): I'm finally back and I missed writing. I'm already working on the next story of this series ;)


End file.
